Once Upon A Swan
by SciFiGirl253
Summary: Emma and Bella Swan are sisters, Emma being adopted by Renee and Charlie about 3 years before Bella was born. After running away, Bella and Emma stayed in contact, until recently. Bella suspects it has to do with Victoria, and insists that they take Charlie and several other of the vamps and wolves to investigate. Rated for violence, mild language, and some suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Once Upon A Time or the Twilight Saga.

* * *

**Storybrooke**

Emma drove into Storybrooke, the place she'd never thought she'd see again. Eight months ago she'd left this place to live with Henry in New York City. But, now that Hook had restored her memories, she knew she had to come back here. Her blood demanded it - she was the prophesied savior, after all.

As she drove through the familiar streets, Henry spent his time glancing through the window and playing his video games. He didn't seem to have any memories coming back, which Emma thought was good. Maybe. Or maybe it wasn't. She didn't know. Part of her didn't want him to remember what had happened here. Because if he did, he'd know the truth about what she'd down with him on the day of his birth.

She'd given him up…

Emma was so into her thoughts, that she missed the shadow that was trailing her car in the shadows. It was quick and agile, quiet and calm. Like a predator, stalking its prey.

* * *

**Forks**

I turned to look at Edward squarely. Victoria was after me, and she was willing to risk everything to get revenge for her mate. Frowning, I pointed a finger at Edward's stone hard chest. He didn't flinch at my touch, as I sometimes did to his.

"I'm not leaving Charlie," I stated, pulling my hand back to rest on my hip. How could he want me to leave Charlie knowing that Victoria was on the loose. "And don't think you can seduce me into it - because I'm not budging." His lips twitched up slightly, and his eyes searched mine. I held my ground, hoping he could see the determination in my eyes.

"Fine." he stated, blinking and breaking eye contact. I sighed inwardly with relief. I'd expected him to protest more. Brushing a hand through my hair, I looked up at the sky. We were outside in the woods, near Edwards house. "We'll move you both somewhere safe."

"What?" I asked, my eyes coming back down to him. "I didn't say that."

"What else are supposed to do," He asked, quite sourly, "Keep you here as bait?"

I shrugged, and Edward shook his head at me. He reached out and put a hand to my face. The coldness of it made me shudder a moment, but I leaned into his palm. Despite his stubborn over-protectiveness, I loved him.

"I don't like the idea of leaving…" I said, pulling his hand around me so that he had to come in closer to encase me in a shell of protectiveness. "I don't want to endanger anyone else."

"Bella," Edward said into my hair, tickling my skin and ear. "You concentrate on protecting everyone but yourself."

I didn't respond. Instead, I turned so that the two of us faced one another. I looked into his liquid amber eyes, and I could see his love for me. Smiling, I reached up and put a hand on his cheek, brushing it down his skin. His eyes closed, as my hand pressed into his face, and his nostrils flared. I smiled a little to myself.

Standing on tiptoe, I brought my lips up to his, and gently kissed him. He kissed me back, of course, and we were just starting to get passionate when Jacob decided to butt in. He rushed into the yard, getting an eye full of me and Edward embraced in a romantic kiss. Or - break up from one, at least.

"Jacob," I said tiredly, turning to face him. He changed quickly from wolf to human, and I kept my eyes on his face. I could feel myself blushing, and Edward's hands tighten ever so slightly on my arms. "I was busy."

"So I saw," He glared at Edward, and vice versa. "Leech."

"Dog-boy."

"Guys," I said testily, squiggling out of Edward's grasp. I stood between the two of them, hoping I could stop them from fighting. "Please, we need to concentrate on the problem at hand - Victoria. She's still running loose and she might kill Charlie."

"That's what I came to talk to you about," Jacob said. He turned his glaring stare at Edward to a soft and gentle gaze on me. "Embry thought he saw someone near Charlie's house. He investigated and found the smell of one of the blood-suckers."

"Who was it?" I asked, my eyes widening.

"Not the Cullens," Jacob stated, glancing at Edward, "It smelled worse than them."

"Jacob!" I admonished him, and I was tempted to slap him, but I held myself back. It wouldn't do much good to slap him since it wouldn't do any good. He was a fast healer, and I could hardly damage him as I was.

"I'm only speaking what I know to be true," Jacob retorted. Edward held back a sneer, I could see it in the way he positioned his mouth. Sighing, I rubbed my temple. Why was being in love with a vampire so complicated?

"Okay, whatever," I said, waving my hand in the air. I needed to do something, to find a safe place to stay. As I thought, my mind went to the only other family member who lived out of state, other than Renee. In a moment, I knew who I needed to go to - Emma Swan, my older adopted sister.

She'd run away when she was 15, intent on searching for her real parents. But she'd stayed in contact with me and Charlie on a regular basis. Well, usually. But in the past few years she'd only sent a few holiday cards. That might mean something was up. I didn't want to endanger her - but by not going to see if she was okay I might be condemning her death. Looking up suddenly, I grabbed Edward's arm.

"Bella?" His voice questioning and worried. I looked into his eyes and found myself gripping him harder than I intended too. I tried to loosen my grip, but couldn't. I was too worried over my sister. "What's wrong?" His hand came to cup my face.

"My sister," I said, my voice weak and small. "She might be in danger - she hasn't sent any mail except for last Christmas. And she's always kept in contact by email or snail-mail - but she hasn't been recently."

"And you're worried Victoria's gotten to her…" He glanced up at Jacob. He smirked back at Edward. I tried not to notice. I hated it when they fought.

"I know Emma," Jacob said, shrugging. "I'd probably be able to find her...if you still have something of hers, that is." I nodded, and let go of Edward slowly.

"Back at my house," I said, brushing my hair behind my hair nervously. I started to head for my house, but Edward grabbed my wrist. I glanced up at him.

"You think I'll let you go alone?" he raised an eyebrow. "Victoria's still out there -"

"I can handle anything that vampire chic can throw at me," Jacob said, coming forward. He glanced at me, "At us." he changed into a wolf and met my eyes. I glanced at Edward, he reluctantly nodded for me to go.

"My scent would block out Jacob's nostrils," He let go of my wrist and watched as I climbed on top of Jacob like I would a horse. Then I leaned down and buried my hands in his fur so I wouldn't fall off. "But I'll be right behind you, and I'll stand outside as a guard."

"Thank you." I said, as Jacob ran off into the woods towards my home. I glanced back as he ran, and I could see the white blur that had to be Edward keeping a steady pace just behind us.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I had this idea for a while, and I will continue to update it as I watch Once Upon A Time. I don't know how often I'll update it, but I'll try to do it at least once every month. (But I do have other stories I'm writing, plus a bunch of homework, so that may delay my updates).**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Once Upon A Time or Twilight.

* * *

**Forks**

When we got to my house, I nearly leapt off of Jacob's back. I needed to find the last card Emma had sent us. I dashed through the door, letting it slam shut, and ignoring Jacob's protests that I wait for him to check the place out first. I was sure my own home was safe - after all Embry had been here not a few hours ago.

I made my way upstairs to Charlie's room, where I knew he liked to keep letters and things. I pulled open a desk drawer by his bed, and rummaged through it. Jacob came in the door way a moment later, and scolded me.

"You should have waited," I could feel him frowning at me, but I refused to look at him. "There may have been someone in here."

"Embry was here earlier, and he scared off whoever was here earlier," I pointed out, finding an envelope marked 'Emma'. I passed it back to Jacob, straightening and keeping my eyes on everything but him. "Here. These should still have Emma's scent on them."

"The smell somewhat faint," He said, sniffing the envelope. "But I can work with it."

"Will you be able to find her?" I asked, looking at his face. He locked his gaze with mine and nodded. "Good. I'll go pack."

"Pack?" Jacob asked, watching as I marched past him and to my room. Edward was already there, perched outside my bedroom window. I motioned for him to come in. "You're not coming with me, Bella."

"She's my sister," I responded, rooting around in my closet for a suitcase. Edward rushed over to me and put a hand over my head before the shelf above me collapsed. I jumped back and looked at it. It had never seemed loose before.

"It's been tampered with," Edward said, carefully lifting and placing the shelf onto my floor. I looked back up in my closet, making sure that nothing else was going to fall on me. Edward put a hand on my shoulder. "It's safe now."

"Edward," Jacob said from my doorway. I ignored him and started searching again for my suitcase. "Help me convince Bella that she's not coming with me to find Emma."  
"He's right," Edward agreed, and I felt slightly annoyed. Why was everybody ganging up against me now? "I'm going with you."

"Not what I meant," Jacob sighed. I found my suitcase and pulled it out, and started packing my clothes. Underwear, bras, t-shirts, jeans, sweats, pjs. I made sure to also pack a few CDs, ones that I knew Emma liked. And I packed a hat, and a coat. Edward joined me and swiftly packed the rest of the essentials I needed, including my laptop and phone charger.

"I'm ready to go," I said, buckling my suitcase together and heading downstairs. My truck was still out front, since I'd hitched a ride on Edward's back. My keys were in my pocket, so I merely unlocked it and tucked my things behind the seats. Hhmm. It would be a tight fit for Jacob and Edward. Plus Charlie, of course.

Edward joined me, leaning on the front of the car casually. He watched as I scooted to the front seat and sat behind the wheel. When I realized he was staring at me, I turned and gave him a questioning look.

"What?"

"You're cute when you're problem solving."

"At least wait till I'm not around…" Jacob complained, from my window. I jumped, having not noticed that he'd moved there so quickly. "Woops, didn't mean to scare you, Bella."

"It's okay," I sighed, leaning back in my seat and looking out the window and up into the sky. "I'm just jumpy, that's all."

"Maybe we should get going, then." Jacob suggested, getting ready to shift.

"Wait," Glancing between the two before me. "We need to get Charlie."

"Charlie? Why do we need Charlie?" Jacob asked. "He can't know about us, Bella."

"I need him to come with me," I stated, turning to look at Edward. "He hasn't seen Emma in years - and I'm sure he'd jump at any opportunity to see her again." Edward raised an eyebrow. I folded my arms over my chest and glared at him. "He doesn't have to know what you really are. I can tell him it's a...road trip."

"A road trip?" Edward asked in an amused voice. I looked back at Jacob, putting on my best pouting face.

"Bella, don't," he said, trying to look away, but my eyes held his.

"I'm not going to stop until you agree." I stared at him, making my lips as pouty as I could, and making my eyes large.

"Okay - fine," Jacob said, holding his hands up in surrender. "Just put away the puppy dog eyes." I blinked, my face going back to normal.

"So, all we need to do now is figure out who else will be coming with us." I could see Jacob roll his eyes, and sense that he did not want to do this. He wanted it to just be him, to be a loner and bring back my sister to impress me. But I didn't want to be impressed - I wanted to my family to be kept safe.

* * *

**Storybrooke**

"Mom?" Henry looked questioningly at Emma. She glanced at him, and then back out the window. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she responded, ruffling his hair. Henry smiled a little at her. "Just - this case is so complicated."

"I'm sure you can handle it," He told her with confidence, going back to playing his hand-held video game. They were inside a room that Emma had rented while she stayed in Storybrooke. Running a hand through her hair, she wondered what she was going to do. Neil was missing, people were disappearing, and everyone in Storybrooke, with the exception of Hook, had no memory of the past year.

Plus the man she was about to marry turned out to be a killer flying monkey. Gross. And Henry couldn't know anything about that, because he still didn't remember anything.

"I sure hope so, kid." She said, leaning back into the couch. She let her mind float for a moment. Sometimes not thinking about anything was the best thing when trying to find a pattern or figure out who had done this to the town.

Strangely enough, the Swan family came to mind. Charlie and Renee had adopted her when she was only a year old, and she had been four when they'd had Bella. Soon after they'd divorced, though, and Bella spent time with both her parents. At least, she did as far as Emma knew. But recently, she hadn't been keeping touch. Things in Storybrooke had made her so busy, and so she'd only had enough time to send one Christmas Card - and that was only after she and Henry had moved to New York.

"They're probably worried," Emma mumbled to herself, opening her eyes to look at the ceiling. She felt insanely bad for not writing to them. The least she could have done was sent an email every month, but she hadn't even done that. Getting up, she went to her laptop, and looked through the emails that she and Bella had exchanged. They were all old, with a few new ones that she hadn't read.

Sighing, she clicked on the most recent one, which was from Christmas.

_Hi Emma,  
It's been a while since you last wrote, and Charlie and I are worried. We got your Christmas card, but it doesn't seem like you (btw, who's Henry?). Charlie says that, if Henry's been hurting you, don't be afraid to report it. Abuse is never something to be tolerated. So if you need help - reach out._

_In other news, I'm doing well in school, and I'm set to graduate soon this year. I hope you can come to my graduation, it'll be in Forks. At the High School. I'm not sure what time, but I'll keep you posted. _

_I hope your doing well, and that Henry is a nice guy. Write back soon so we know you're not dead or anything. (Just kidding). But seriously, write back._

_Love,_

_Bella & Charlie_

Emma stared at the email for several minutes, debating if she should write back or not. Against her better judgement, she clicked the reply tab and started to write.

_Hey Bella,_

_I'm fine. I'm not being abused or anything like that - though I did go through a tough break up pretty recently. But not with Henry. With someone else who turned out to be a jerk. _

_Oh, and Bella, tell Charlie to stop worrying. I'm an adult - and I can take care of myself - besides, Charlie taught me how to defend myself. _

_I'd be honored to attend your graduation ceremony, and I'll do my best to attend it if I can. Are there any cute boys I should be notified about that are also going to be there? ;) _

_Stay Cool,_

_Emma_

She had barely sent the email when she noticed Henry was looking over her shoulder. He had been reading the letter she'd been writing. She turned to face him, catching his eye.

"Reading someone else's mail is illegal," she said, reaching up to ruffle his hair. He moved out of her affection and smoothed his hair back down.

"Not telling me about your family should be illegal," He said, looking at his mother intently. "Why haven't you written them about me?"

"I…" Emma tried to come up with a reason that would be at least partly true. Henry had her gift - he could tell when someone was lying. With a sigh, she looked at him in the eye as she spoke. "I didn't want them to worry about me. Charlie, your grandfather, can be over protective. He'd probably have hunt down your dad if he found out I was pregnant."

"Maybe he should have," Henry commented, turning to go sit back down on the couch. "Seeing as he left you and all."

"Henry," He picked his game back up and immersed himself into his game's world.

"Sorry I brought it up," he mumbled, tuning his mom out. He knew she didn't like talking about his dad, and frankly, he didn't either. He didn't know why he'd mentioned him anyway.

Sighing, Emma brushed back hair, closed the windows on her computer, and checked her phone. She had two messages. One was from Hook, and the other from David. Hook wanted to get together tomorrow to discuss what to do, and David wanted to see her again. She told Hook she'd meet him. And she told David she'd be right over.

"I'm going out for a while," She said to Henry as she left to go and see her parents. Her biological, fairytale King and Queen parents. "I'm going to meet some friends."

"See you later, mom," Henry called from the couch. She smiled at him as she closed the door. With a sigh, she wished that she could undo the damage done by Regina. She wanted Henry to remember his grandparents, to remember this place - but at the same time, she didn't. She liked having him this way, being her kid. Not the child of two mothers, one adopted and on biological.

Ironically enough, that was the same thing she had going for her. Her adopted parents, and her biological ones. She smiled wryly at the humor as she got into her yellow car and headed to David and Mary-Margaret's.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Btw, this story takes place midway through season 3 of Once Upon A Time, and Eclipse (the movie). I hope it makes sense and and that you enjoyed the story so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Twilight or Once Upon A Time.

* * *

Chapter 3 (Both are in Storybrooke now)

**Bella**

It took us almost four days to reach Storybrooke. Four days of sitting in a truck with Charlie and Edward sitting uncomfortably next to one another, and with the Cullens driving behind us, and Jacob and some of his pack in front. Leah, the only girl wolf of the group, was running ahead and tracking Emma. And Jacob was following her. And I followed them, and the Cullens followed me.

The ride there was not an overly pleasant one, mostly due to Charlie being squished between Edward and I. He refused to let me sit next to him, and also refused to let Edward drive. He insisted that either he or I drove. And, even though it made him uncomfortable, Charlie sat between shoulder to shoulder with both Edward and I.

And it wasn't pleasant either. He had to sit there as my dad tried to question his intentions about coming along to find my sister. I could remember those conversations vividly.

"So, you're going to meet Emma," Charlie would start out casually.

"Yes. I wanted to meet Bella's older sister."

"And this isn't about getting close to my daughter?" He asked, scrutinizing Edward. I frowned at the road when he asked that question.

"Dad!" I said automatically. I hardly every called him that, but it came so easily when he asked that question - maybe it was because it was dad question. "He's genuinely worried about Emma. There's no need to torture him about it."

"Bella, it's fine," Edward said, giving a small smile. "I'd do it too, if I had a daughter and she went on a road trip with her boyfriend." Charlie bristled at this remark and glanced between the two of us.

"You aren't…" He leaned next to my ear and whispered "Pregnant, are you?"

"No!" I exclaimed, accidentally pressing on the gas, the truck lurched forward, and I nearly hit Jacob's van. I pressed the brake immediately, and then pressed the gas again, trying to keep my cool. "Jeez, dad, we haven't had sex at all!"

"I wasn't suggesting that you did -"

"You kinda were," I retorted, frowning at the rode. "Gosh, you're so presumptuous sometimes."

"Sorry, Bella," he apologized, leaning against the upholstery. "I'm just worried about you is all. Considering what he did to you."

"I over reacted, dad."

"He broke your heart. He left you for dead."

"I ran off into the woods after he broke up with me," I stated, trying to keep my composure. "Now if you don't mind - I'd like to not run into Jacob's van."

That had been an embarrassing moment in the truck, and there were other like it. Some of them being interactions between Edward and me when Charlie was asleep, and other times when I was asleep and Charlie drove Edward and he talked. Slowly, but surely, by the end of the trip Charlie trusted Edward a little bit more.

That was a relief, because when we arrived in Storybrooke, it was obvious that Charlie would need to trust Edward.

* * *

**Emma**

Emma had been driving home to Henry after a failed attempt to catch the woman who cast the new curse. She'd dropped Regina off already, and she was alone when something jumped on her car. With a rush of fear, she wondered if it was her ex-boyfriend monkey back to haunt her.

Jerking to a stop in the middle of the road, she fumbled for her gun, glancing out the window to see if she could spot a tail to determine it was indeed, a monkey.

But she didn't see a tail. At least, not a monkey tail - it was more like a coat tail. Confused, she switched the safety off and prepared to roll down her window - but before she could, bright lights invaded her eye sight, and three vehicles pulled over to where she was at. She blinked in the bright light, and when she finally averted her eyes, the coat tail was gone.

Getting out of the car, she holstered her gun and squinted in the darkness to try and see who was driving on the wrong side of the road. If she had still been the sherif, she'd have shown her badge and arrested them all. But she didn't think she still had that jurisdiction.

"What the hell do you think you're doing," Emma demanded, walking towards the vehicles. The doors opened, and a familiar figure hopped out. Emma gasped as she recognized Jacob Black, a childhood friend of hers and Bella's.

"Trying to find you," Jacob said, giving Emma a smile. "It's been a while."

"Too long," Emma agreed, looking over Jacob. He'd grown quite a bit since they were kids. "You're huge! What'd you do, take steroids?"

"Not in the slightest," Jacob said, flexing, "This is all natural." As he flexed, Emma looked behind him at the other cars. The one right behind him was a red truck, and inside it were two familiar figures.

"Bella!" Emma exclaimed, moving around Jacob to her sister. "Charlie! I can't believe you're here!" She approached the driver's side of the truck, where Bella sat.

"Emma!" Bella exclaimed, hopping out to embrace her sister in a hug. "It's been so long. I thought maybe you were dead."

"Dead?" Emma laughed and pulled back from the hug, looking over her sister. "I'm just about as dead as you are."

"Emma?" Charlie's voice interrupted her thoughts, and she turned to see her adopted father.

"Chuck!" She used an old nickname she'd given to him when she'd first found out she was adopted. Charlie's mouth went into a smile at the name. "You still in the force?"

"Yup," He said, taking in his now grown daughter. In his mind, she was blood family, not adopted. "You still getting into trouble?"

"Not so much, as of late." She said, giving him a smile. "Actually, I was sheriff of this town for a year." Charlie's eyes widened, and she could tell he was impressed.

"Sheriff?"

"Yep." Emma nodded, feeling proud of herself for doing at least that. She smiled at him, and then opened her arms up for a hug. Charlie slowly accepted the hug, he was never really one for open affection, but for his daughters he made an exception.

Pulling back from the hug, she noticed that there was a pale teenager standing off to the side. He was watching Emma carefully, and it was almost as if he could read her mind.

"And who's this?" She raised her eyes at Bella, "Your boyfriend, perhaps?"

"That's Edward," Bella said, smiling over at him. "And, yes, he's my boyfriend." Edward stepped forward and extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you Emma," He said as Emma grasped it. He felt cold. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Dad's been bragging nonstop since we left Forks," Bella explained, giving Charlie a look. "And roasting Edward on his intentions."

"I want to be sure you're safe," Charlie said defensively. Emma looked at Edward apologetically.

"Sorry you had to go through all that," He gave her a small smile and retracted his hand. "Charlie can be a bit over protective at times."

"Hey!" Charlie said, "I have a right to - I'm her father." Shaking her head, she smiled. She had not imagined this. She thought that maybe Bella held a grudge against her for leaving, that maybe Charlie had secretly hated for going solo. But things didn't seem to have changed.

Both of them still loved her, and even Bella's boyfriend was friendly towards her. Putting a hand on Charlie and Bella's shoulders, she looked at both of them.

"I'd love to stand in the street and talk but," she nodded towards the library clock, "It's getting late, and I need to get home."

"That Henry guy isn't hurting you, is he?" Charlie demanded, looking at Emma intensely. "If he has I swear -"

"No - Henry's done nothing of the sort," Emma assured him. "He wouldn't dare."

"Smart guy." Bella commented, nodding her head. Emma smiled at them both. If only they knew...Actually, it wasn't a bad idea. The truth would come out some time or another, she might as well tell them herself.

"How about we go and meet up with him," Emma said. She nodded down the road. "There's a hotel up ahead, there's enough room for all of you, and its were I'm staying."

"Yes." Charlie said, and Bella glanced at Edward. He nodded.

"Okay," Bella agreed, walking to her truck. Emma pulled her back.

"Nope," She put an arm around Bella. "You're riding with me. That way I can get all the dirty details of you and Edward."

"Emma!" Bella protested, but Emma put a finger up and let go of Charlie.

"This is non-negotiable." Emma stated.

"Fine." Bella sighed, following her sister to the small, yellow car. Edward watched the exchange with a look of amusement on his face, as did Charlie. When the girls were out of earshot, Edward remarked to Charlie.

"I can see where Bella gets her determination." Charlie glanced at his daughter's boyfriend and nodded.

"Emma had a lot of influence in Bella's life," he said, watching as his two daughters walked past Jacob and told him the game plan. He pushed off the truck then, and headed for the driver's seat. "Well, lets get ready to go."

"She's barely at the car," Edward said, as he climbed into the truck with Charlie. Raising an eyebrow, Charlie looked skeptically at him.

"You know how Bella's always super aware of her speed?" Charlie asked, starting the truck. Edward nodded. "Well, throw that all out the window with Emma - she likes to go fast."

"Does she…" Edward tried to think of a good way to ask Charlie if his daughter was a good driver.

"No," Charlie answered Edward's unasked question. "Emma's a great driver. She just likes to go fast."

True to his word, as soon as Emma started up her car and pulled out from in front of the Jacob's van, her little yellow bug car sprinted down the street. As it did, Edward could see Bella's uncomfortable posture from going above the speed limit, and smiled a little. With smile of his own, Charlie turned the car around and followed his daughter's car with the rest of the party in line behind them.

* * *

**Hi! I hope you enjoyed this most recent installment of the story. Btw, I'm changing the way things happen, so if the story differs in some ways from the Twilight movies/books and the Once Upon A Time series, that's why (like, I'll be introducing characters like Hook and what not at different times than in the TV series). Just want to let you all know. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
